Possibilities
by Troublesome-monkey-dono
Summary: In a world in which Koizumi Risa is happily married to her childhood best friend Yoshi and Otani Atsushi manages to earn enough money to buy beautiful engagement ring for his lovely Kanzaki. It starts when these two meet. "Did you ever think, that maybe in another life, we would have been in love?" Snort. "Don't be stupid."
1. Chapter 1 - Hello

Note: Hello, Troublesome_Monkey_dono signing in. Well, it's been a terribly long time hasn't it? I haven't touched a Lovely Complex fanfiction for years. Though, surprisingly enough, I still get reviews/favs from my old fanfics. Thank you very much for those who read by work and liked them. It does make me smile to see that I've moved manage to move some people. So, thank you.

However, since I wrote those fanfics when I was twelve, I believe my style of writing practically makes me cringe now. Well, I'm in college now so let's hope my style of writing improved somewhat from that time. Of course, I'm not any better with grammar/spelling/writing as I was before so forgive me for any mistakes I would make in this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my ramblings.

* * *

Summary: In a world in which Koizumi Risa is happily married to her childhood best friend Yoshi and Otani Atsushi manages to earn enough money to buy beautiful engagement ring for his lovely Kanzaki. It starts when these two meet. "Did you ever think, that maybe in another life, we would have been in love?" Snort. "Don't be stupid."

* * *

Chapter One: Hello

* * *

Otani Atsushi meets his cursed abomination in the most clichéd way possible. He spots her sitting alone in the bar, facing away from him as she twiddled with her drink. There was no symphony of angels or even a corny country love song that buzzes in his ears as he stares. There was no magical explosion of fireworks in his head and there definitely was no feeling of fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Otani merely stares.

He takes in the creamy skin of her back that her dress exposes, eyes darting down until he catches sight of soft milky legs tucked demurely in front of her. Bare shoulders are tangled with soft waves of hair, moving to and fro as she moved her head side to side with the music. He manages to crane his neck enough to see the side of her face. She's beautiful, he decides. Her face is polished with light make up and the smile she's wearing is the only real accessory she needs.

He makes his way to her before he even notices. It wasn't because he was interested, he admits quite bluntly. She's beautiful, he knows, but he's hardly the man that falls to his knees to a beautiful woman. But he's interested in another sense, he supposes. Why in the world is a cute model such as this one entertaining herself alone in the bar? The air is light and joyous, as any clichéd wedding would be. The happiness that spews around them is almost revoltingly sickening as everyone gushes that the blushing bride and proud groom that centered themselves on the dance floor. So then why is this one here?

"You alone?"

She twirls toward him, drink stopping inches away from her lips, and he watches as she practically jumps two feet in surprise. "Ah!" she squeaks in response as the red wine tips and seeps it's way to her white dress. "Ah! No! No!" she cries as she watches the rich color spread, hands slamming her drink down hard enough for the glass the shatter. "Wh- No way!" she yells again, pushing herself away from the bar counter just in time before the liquid dribbles down the length of her ruined dress. "Oh...Nobu's gonna kill me!" she moans to herself. She begins to mutter profuse apologies at the bar tender who merely sighs and offers to clean up the mess. She makes an impatient little sound, surveying the damage nervously as eyes trailed on the broken pieces of glass that coated the bar counter.

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?" She directs her gaze to the man standing next to her. He's short, a good head smaller than herself. He looks young, she decides immediately, perhaps five to seven years younger than herself. She pouts sourly at him, silently blaming this stranger for the sudden mess that she's created. Of course, in all fairness, it wasn't truly his fault as it was her own stupid clumsiness. But still...

"Kid," she starts as she moves away grab the wads of tissue from a nearby dispenser, "you're too young to drink alcohol you know." She presses on her cut for a moment before turning back to him. "Try a Shirley Temple or something," she adds offhandedly as she tries to help the bartender clean up her mess

She pays to mind to the boy beside her until she realizes that he hasn't moved away yet. She turns back to him curiously, only to find that he had plastered an insulted look on his young face. "Yes?" she ventures to ask.

"I'm Twenty Three," he answers evenly. And he earns a laugh. It wasn't even that amused giggle that he expected most demure looking girls to have. It's an outright chortle that spews forth from those luscious lips. She doesn't bother to stop herself as she throws her head back and cackles her way into oblivion. The slow face of irritation blooms his way into his flushed face and he's not entirely too sure why in the world he even bothered to approach this woman.

"Sure you are," she answers between laughing fits. She comically wipes a stray tear that leaked its way to the surface, one arm braced against her stomach for support. "Whew!" she breathes out entirely satisfied, "Don't lie kid. You're like what? Seventeen? Sixteen?"

"I'm serious."

"You don't have to lie. I'll buy you that drink if you're so desperate. With you baby face; I know you can't do it." She watches him entirely amused, as the expression on his face immediately darkens.

On the other hand, Otani Atsushi was not amused. He feels himself glaring daggers at this beautiful stranger and he's entirely hoping he gets a chance to rip away that bout of laughter that's playing on her face. He knows that he looks young. Hell, he gets his fair share of reminders every time he steps into work and is mistaken to be one of the high school students he teaches. He even admits that he finds no comfort in the fact that he watches his student's grow to insane heights during times of puberty. But still, he was a fully grown man, as short as he was. And this was just insulting.

"I'm serious," he grounds again through gritted teeth. "I'm -"

"Oh Risa-chan!" He stops short when he feels a warm hand place situates himself on his arm. The warm smell of vanilla and cinnamon finds its way to his nose and he can't help but smile silently despite the irritation that bubbled in his gut.

"Kanzaki," he whispers. He sneaks a glance at the girl that curled himself against him. She's warm, he notes offhandedly, and absolutely lovely. He's known Kanzaki for years. It was another clichéd meeting he supposes. Girl meets boy. Boy swallows his fear and asks out girl. Girl agrees and it's five happy years of dating. Boy makes awkward proposal under a romantic starry night. Girl says yes and it becomes a year of bliss. Add two years of happy love making and it becomes that ideal romantic novel for an angsty teen. Well one without the immortal blood sucking hybrid vampire.

"Atsushi - kun," Kanzaki says as she smiles up at him. He smiles back, entirely satisfied that Kanzaki had looped her arm around his. "I see you've met Risa- chan. She runs Horizon, the place I work at." She politely introduces Otani, the adorable fiancé.

"Fiancé?" he hears the woman wonder aloud. Mouth forming a small comical 'o', she quickly chuckles again before throwing them an obnoxious grin. "So he's twenty three after all?"

He smiles courteously enough, hiding the bubble of contempt and irritation he's beginning to feel just by looking at this woman. The first impression he has of Koizumi Risa; She's a bitch.

* * *

He finds himself nursing a strong alcoholic beverage afterwards, whose name sounds like an remote erotic stripper. He's not quite sure how many he has, but the whirling of colors that swirled around him was enough for him to conclude that perhaps this should be the last one for tonight. He was never keen on drinking too much because the consequences always managed to linger for days. He's got work in two days too.

"Eh? No way! I really thought he was seventeen! Or eighteen at least!"

Otani sighed, the spell irritation bouncing back before he's got time to gather himself. He throws her a glare that she doesn't even see or care about, before turning back to his drink and downing it with a giant gulp. He shouldn't be sensitive about it. He knows. He's usually more than happy that Kanzaki and his other loved ones didn't care that he was as short and young looking as he was. He knows. He's rationalized it. But, it's hard not to care.

"Well, at least you'll always have a young looking husband Kanzaki!" he hears the damn woman jib lightly.

He sighs, rolling his eyes. Okay, perhaps one more drink of whatever the bar tender decides to make. He signals for another glass and the bartender, whose been idly sitting behind the counter watching the scene merely throws him a sympathetic smile before setting to work. He sets the drink in front of him minutes later and he takes a large gulp before he starts to regret it.

"Speaking of which, where is your husband Risa-chan?" he hears his Kanzaki ask. He's taken aback and almost chokes on the beverage before he whips his head towards the girls in question. How the hell is this bitch married?

Risa laughs again pointing a finger at the bar where he sat. "He's the one serving drinks. Yoshi always makes the best Martinis and Bloody Marys. He promised Nakao that he would serve for the wedding."

Stupidly, Otani finally looks up from his drunken haze to check the man that was crazy enough to marry this woman. And he stares. He's not quite sure what sets the man apart from all the others in the venue. He's wearing a simple light blue striped polo tucked under black trousers. He's groomed nicely, he notes. He's quite tall, perhaps five or six inches than his fiancee's boss of there. He's back to wiping the multitude of glasses in front of him, before choosing to look up and greet the crowd that set their eyes on him.

"Hello," he greets back coolly. Cool hair. Good fashion sense. Masculine face. Strong lean body. Otani feels himself stare more and more. Don't get him wrong. He's more than comfortable with his sexuality. So much so he's not afraid to point out whether a man or a woman is good looking.

And holy shit, he's gorgeous.

* * *

Note: Well that's it for now. I believe this is the shortest one I've written. Ever. But I felt like this was the perfect time to cut off because I'm simply tired and I couldn't think of another better way of ending the first chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think guys. This story was one that was conceived when I was traveling back home from the Philippines and was stuck in Hong Kong International Airport for four hours waiting for my connecting flight. So, I suppose it was poorly thought out seeing as I was sleep deprived back then. Still I hope you enjoy it! I can almost hear many of you rooting for Otani rather than Yoshi. But you'll have to stick around to see what happens right?

Troublesome_Monkey_dono signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 - Proposal

Note: Hello, Troublesome_monkey_dono signing in.

So, on to the second chapter right? Honestly, right now this fic can fly to many directions depending on how certain things play out in this chapter. It may seem completely stupid but when I write I only go with a vague sense of what I want. In fact, I start out with a summary first with a clear ending. Then I muddle on to the beginning after some soul searching. The middle is a vague jumble of things I unravel as I go. That's why I tend to suddenly get stuck or lose my way. But, anyway, let's see what I'm itching to write about today.

* * *

Chapter 2: Proposals

* * *

Otani had never expected to meet Koizumi Risa again. Perhaps there was the slight possibility when the need arose that Kanzaki needed her fiancé as a date whenever her company threw a celebration party or masquerade ball. However, he was more than adept enough to avoid the troublesome woman after knowing how brash her personality was. He meant no disrespect, of course, but she just left him feeling winded after a long day.

Kanzaki had outright laughed at him once he remarked that he had done well to pick a girl that was delicate, endearing, and polite; everything that her boss obviously was not. "Don't be silly Atsushi!" Kanzaki giggled as she place her head against his chest, "Risa-chan may have come off as brash but she really means well. She's funny too."

Otani snorted. Was she really? He hadn't quite come up to that conclusion, especially when the said Amazon had practically petted him farewell and bended ever so carefully to deviously whisper that he should invest in a good pair of heels. After her apparent jab, she happily skipped away with arms wide to gather her husband around the waist and pull him to the dance floor. Really, that woman was maddening.

Stroking Kanzaki's waist length hair gently, he tangled his fingers to gather her locks and pushed them away from the small of her back. Nudging gently, he persuaded her to lay herself closer. Giggling, she pushed herself from the bed and placed her naked form against his. "Mm..." Otani hummed as he relaxed himself against her. "If you say so."

Kanzaki pulled the blankets over their naked skin and snuggled closer. "You and Yoshi-san seem to get along well."

Otani thought for a second as he stroked her shoulders, "I suppose we did."

* * *

_" Nakamura Yoshi."_

_"Otani Atsushi."_

_Yoshi regarded him for a moment, amber eyes boring down upon him like a cutlass. He seemed to be the stoic type. One that preferred to keep to himself, but was well enough to gain attention and respect. Then he cracked a smile, surprising Otani completely, and said, "Sorry about her. Risa's a bit too eccentric when she drinks." He eyes his wife for a moment, who was busy flailing her arms about to describe another design she's thought of. Kanzaki seems more than happy enough to let her rant on, albeit slightly worried that one of her hands would knock over another glass ornament._

_"By the stories I hear from Kanzaki, she's eccentric to begin with." Otani comments offhandedly. He supposed that sounded almost insulting and he backtracks enough to add, "No, that came out wrong. I meant that she came off as-"_

_He is cut off by chuckling and he turns back to the man in question, who hides his mirth behind the back of his hand as he laughs. Otani can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. This Yoshi guy, he could pass for a model. Hell, for all he knew, he probably was. Yet it wasn't the way he looked that made Otani really jealous, but the way he carried himself. Yoshi was the kind of man that walked into a room, with an uncaring face and a ripped shirt if he wanted, and still demanded respect, obedience, and discipline. "No it's quite alright," he answered, "Risa is really just like that."_

_"Yeah?" Otani ventures to ask. He stares pointedly at the man in question. He in turn stared back at his own wife with a face that Otani can't seem to decipher. He sees, at least he thinks, the looks of adoration every man gets when they've been thoroughly beaten by their spouse. He looks, well in truth, just like Nakao. He veers attention to the lug in question, who was happily posing with his newly-minted wife near the platform decorated in white and hues of pink. He looked beyond happy, he supposes. Not in that star-crossed lovers, I would die for you way. It was the face of a man who finally found relief in the arms of a woman. One who was more than happy finally gaining the chance to be part of this great journey with a partner that he could honestly wake up and be content with. One that, in all curiousness that Otani could not possibly understand at this point, was willing to strive through the grit of truly entwining his life with this human being. And he didn't quite get it. He just didn't._

_"Yes," Yoshi confirms with a small nod. He didn't reiterate much after that and Otani wondered if the man was just socially distant or feeling awkward talking to virtual stranger about the oddities that is his wife._

_"So," Otani ventures to start again as he twirls his drink with one hand. "Why are bartending here when you could be over there spending time with your wife?"_

_Yoshi merely shrugs as he turns his attention back to the glasses that he was meticulously cleaning. "I promised Nakao I would be here to bartend, so here I am. What about you? Shouldn't you be dancing with you fiancée?"_

_"I don't dance."_

_Yoshi once again regarded him for a moment before letting a small smile pass his face. "Don't or can't?" he prodded amused._

_"Can't, for the most part," Otani answered with a small smile of his own. "I've got two left feet. Even my mother pulls me away from the dance floor because I was an embarrassment." He grins at the memories and added, "But I don't deny that my cabbage patch is undeniably sexy."_

_The two men laugh at the weak joke before become silent once more. Otani for one wasn't going to try to prod more out of the guy than what he was willing to give. Though he was undeniably quite curious about the man who married that eccentric woman, he knows more than enough social tact to discern when to speak. But once more, Yoshi surprises him by initiating yet another mindless conversation. "What about you? When are you willing to tie the knot?"_

_"Huh?" was the only intelligent answer Otani could offer at the moment. Yoshi stays silent for his part, choosing only to nod at Kanzaki who chooses this precise moment to glance over at them with a demure smile of her own as she places a lock of hair behind her left ear. It only does nothing but feed the rushing blood gathering in Otani's face from certain embarrassment. "A-ah. Well you know...I mean... we...uh..." he trails off crudely with a wince._

_Yoshi chooses this moment to stop and give him an unidentified look of his own before nodding mostly to himself. "So you haven't planned a date yet?"_

_This question is enough to revert back the initial embarrassment for Otani to answer with a stammering reply. "Oh well no. We have to save up and all...you know?" Technically, he has no real reason to feel embarrassment. Weddings cost a fortune and with the size of Kanzaki and his family alone, they had to save enough just for a suitable venue._

_"I get it."_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...I don't mean to sound frank," Yoshi suddenly says after a moment. Otani stares up at him with nervous wonder, curious as to why the man had suddenly placed yet another alcoholic drink his way. He fingered the glass with one hand, another hand placed against the counter to support himself. He's not quite sure what suddenly got him on the edge, but he suddenly felt even more prodded than before. "I mean, it really isn't my business. But may I ask something?" Yoshi inquired as he decidedly leaned back, arms crossed with a serious face of his own._

_"Sure, go ahead." Otani gulped down his drink to blow off whatever bridled tension had suddenly developed in a matter of seconds._

_"Why are you so unwilling to marry Kanzaki if you asked her to marry you?" He had whispered it so quietly he was sure that Otani could only catch snippets of his words. However, he watched as the man that lounged in front of him tense up, head shooting up like a piston with wide eyes staring back at him._

_Scandalized Otani drew back insulted, "What?!"_

* * *

Yoshi doesn't mean to sound inconsiderate. Not in the least bit. He is just a rational person. One who learns by studying people, by observing before making assumptions. Rationalizations make more sense to him. So he considers the possibilities, the facts, the diminutive details overlooked by the casual observer. He considers everything.

"What are you thinking about?" He turns to the sleepy face of his wife, whose cracked open one eye tiredly. "It's late," she whispers lazily as she curls closer to his naked form and tangles their limbs together. "Stop thinking and sleep."

"I'm thinking about you."

She snuggles her face against his neck and he could feel her grin against his warm skin. "Better not be someone else," she lightly jabs as she places a kiss against his under jaw.

"And about Kanzaki Mayu."

Abruptly she slips away from him and he can't help but shiver at the sudden lost of warmth. He goosebumps erupt on his upper torso and he feels the itching need to grab his wife back against his arms and cover them with blankets. Yet he suppresses it as he watches Risa's expression The window was open to let the summer breeze flow inside, the light just barely outlining her silhouette. He couldn't help but smile. The moonlight barely manages to catch Risa's face, but it illuminates the barest outline of her ski-slope nose and full lips. He traces the delicate arch of her neck down to the rich expanse of skin of her arched back. Yes, Risa was undeniably beautiful.

Risa's face is contorted into an outranged expression before it softens into one of pain before shifting automatically to one of curiosity. "Why?" she bothers asking. She's not stupid. Yoshi was not one whose eyes would wander around so easily. There were plenty of times when she's felt threatened by another wonderfully sexy lady that enters Yoshi's life, but he's proven after these many years that he was sticking it out with all of her dramatic flairs.

"She doesn't seem all that content with herself." Yoshi states it so easily that Risa shakes her head in slight annoyance. Yoshi had this habit of studying people. It was like a favorite pastime of his. He has this abnormal quirk to study the small expressions, movements, and personalities of people he meets or even passes by as he walks. It was how they met in the first place. She found the young boy coming up to her one day, a curious expression on his face stating that she was a mystery he couldn't solve. She took it as the flirtiest statement she's ever gotten from a cute boy, but he was serious.

But slowly, she wraps the silk blanket against her shoulders and sighs as she lies back down. "You've noticed?"

"So she's admitted it?"

"Oh...well, she's said some stuff." Risa recounts. It's not really her place to meddle she knows. Gossiping about her fiancé and her wouldn't be quite amicable either would it? "Has Yotaru said anything?"

"Yotaru?"

"Her fiance silly!" she laughs as she places her hand against the expanse of Yoshi's muscle torso. Her other hand runs and finger around the expanse of skin of his leg that is tangled around hers. Yoshi was all hidden muscle and power, and Risa often wondered how she's suddenly married to quite the man like he was.

Yoshi chuckles into his hair, placing small kisses down her forehead to the tip of her nose. "It's Otani."

"Was it?"

Yoshi only chuckles again and hums in response. He's back to thinking, more than content on letting Risa speak. Unfortunately, he notices that Risa has drifted off once more into an oblivion of sleep. He supposes it is only reasonable. She's been fleeting about since three in the morning helping Nobu get ready for the wedding. He wasn't any help either when he basically flung her into bed before they could even properly close the door. He eyes her carefully, one hand brushing away hair from her face. Her hair always manages to amaze him. She's kept it nicely tamed in his opinion, especially when her wild personality seemed boundless. Recently Risa had let her grow, now reaching midback. Normally, he didn't care much on the length of girls hair but he loved watching her's. He loves when she spins around and it would follow in a wide circle. There was one time when he arrived home to find the furniture had been casted off to one side and Risa standing alone in the living room. With eyes closed, she hummed to invisible music as she leapt and danced, hair following every movement.

"Otani seemed lost," he finally whispered into her ear.

"Hm?" she manages to answer.

"He didn't seem all that optimistic marrying the poor girl. Though, he made it clear that he loved her." he admitted his diagnosis carefully. "He seems to be the man who is wandering. Perhaps wondering where he's going?"

Finally, Risa cracks open her eye and Yoshi spots the sudden mischief that gleams against her brilliant irises. "You know, Kanzaki said she wasn't sure if he was ready to marry her either. Seeing as it has been three years after all." Yoshi watches as the gears in her head turns and the excited grin blooms across her face. He half wonders if it was alright of he spoke aloud his observations, but that hardly stops his wife from her sudden spark of inspiration.

"Maybe," she carries on with a smile, "Maybe he needs a fairy god mother!"

Yoshi raises an eyebrow curiously. "He's a grown man Risa," he tries to reason. He sees the implications of whatever confounded plan Risa's brewing in his head, and he could almost see the sure signs of disaster that Risa's sewing in her train track of doom. "He's more than capable of making his own decisions. Especially about his love life. Let him -"

"Disappoint poor Kanzaki by suddenly wrenching away confused, wondering where the he's going, who he is, and why he's doing it?" Risa shoots back just as quickly. "Kanzaki deserves more than that you know. I've known the girl for years. She's ready to marry Otani. She's ready to make a family. Did you see her face in the wedding?"

And Yoshi admits that he did. That was part of the reason he's approached Otani to begin with. She stood across from him as they welcomed at the happy couple. He saw the wistful look that overtook her face as she took in the scene. She wanted it. She wanted the happy wedding. The beautiful bride's dress. That chance to stand, hand in hand with the man she loves, confessing their love as they were joined in holy matrimony. She wanted to be able to feel secure in knowing that finally, finally Otani was her husband. Hers. It was a delicious feeling. He knows.

"But that doesn't mean that -"

"And that man is so confounded in the philosophy of life he doesn't seem to be taking any steps towards marrying her!"

"Otani is -"

"So he needs a push Yoshi. He needs one bad."

He sighs as he buries his nose in her hair. "Okay," he mutters resigned. He knows he's been beaten before he 's even begun so he agrees wholeheartedly to whatever plan his wife forms in her head. Well, whatever plan that wasn't so unrealistic and illegal that is.

"Well," Risa says in finality as she brushes his hair with her fingers lovingly, "If I am going to be Ozumi's fairy god mother, then you will be his Santa Claus.

"It's Otani."

"Are you sure? Or would you prefer the Easter Bunny?"

"I'm allergic to rabbits."

Risa chuckles as she finally buries herself into his embrace, leg flying forward to tangle once more with his. "Jack Frost then. I think he's sexy."

"Mm."

* * *

Note: Okay, so then. The second chapter is done. This is going to be a long author's note. I apologize in advance. First off, why did I pick Nakamura as Yoshi's last name? Well since I don't believe that Yoshi has a last name, I needed to name him. So I picked one of the most common names in Japan for the Osaka region (seeing as most of the voice actors are Osakan). It was a pick between: Tanaka, Nakamura, Inoue, Yamamoto and Yamada. Well since Tanaka reminded me of every stereotypical butler in anime and Orihime Inoue was all that popped in my head I quickly rejected that. Yamada also reminded me of the popular Johnny's Boy Yamada Ryosuke so, of course not. Yamamoto just reminded me of a harsh looking samurai. So, all that was left is Nakamura.

Now then, my goal for this chapter was mostly to present how the couples are; their interactions and intimacies. I didn't want others to completely blow away the fact that Yoshi would be a character that ultimately would be sub - par lover compared to Otani. That wasn't my point in making this story. Quite honestly, if Lovely Complex wasn't this brilliant show of love between two characters of different heights, I believe Yoshi would have been a good lover for Risa. (This is the part when I suddenly feel the burn of all the hardcore RisaxOtani fans in the world).

Haha, anyway. I hope you liked it. Actually my question now is, what do you think of Yoshi as a character? He was shown only in Lovely Complex Plus, credited for pretty much introducing Otani and Risa together. But, as a character and in my story what do you think of him? Let me know please. I'd like to see if I can work on more character development.

Oh yes, for those who were asking if I was Filipino, yes I am. Well then, thank you very much for the reviews/faves/follows. Like before, I apologize for any mistakes I've made.

Troublesome_monkey_dono signing out!


End file.
